narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Summit: War and Peace
Invitations The Summit Day One: Introductions Konohagakure Green—the symbol of life, nature, fertility and well-being, the land that embodies this color is one overpopulated with vegetation, one filled with people who want the best for one another, and one which economically stable, balanced. Spirals, the symbol for life, growth and change, stands for the land, fortifying the symbolism of the corrected nature. These two things, green and spirals, imbued into a single bandana. It was removed from the wooden table. A leader of this land, picked up this bandana. With a small smile, he wrapped it around his head, masking his forehead and revealing the nature of the land he rules, no the land that he guides. “This land…” Shikaniku muttered to himself, seemingly reciting a phrase “will prosper, grow, and become the hill on which the rest of the world can look upon; become the candle that will shine in the ugly dark”. The Nara chuckled. “Light think it travels faster than anything, but it’s wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds that darkness has always gotten there first, and is waiting for it”. Standing before him and carefully examining his monologue was his fiance, Senjō; a giver of life and death. Employed by the arts of medical ninjutsu, wood release and the deadly scorch release, Senjo was one of the few medical ninja deadly enough to sit on the front lines without sustaining damage. In an era of war following the fourth war, medical ninja grew increasingly scarce. The medical ninja world had died with Tsunade, with the exception of a few. Senjo, was a warrior of the finest. The Nara man looked to his side, revealing a shut window, with closed cloths that blocked any sunlight from striking the room. “Those who seek the darkness and only the darkness are ahead of the world. Those who seek light only destroy the darkness that lay in the path. Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good. However, when one of the other is present, nationality is formed and peace is brought. When both are brought together, conflict occurs and blood is shed. Individually, both are peace, but together they are conflict. As the prophet of the dark, the controller of the realm, I will bring darkness upon the world and remove all light. I will guide the world to a new era. That is my nindo”, Shikaniku reflected. Suddenly, this vision dissipated, the area around him had begun fading into darkness. But then, light his the darkness and illuminated him, these two were visible, drenched in the blood of his clan and the blood of the people, drowned in the laughter of the . A nightmare, a hellish vision; he shot upwards fully conscious, he was awake. Opening his eyes, Shikaniku rose from his position from his back onto his bottom. He glanced out of the window, expecting to see the sun that he had grown accustomed too, but nothing was visible except the rain droplets dropping from the sky above. Though it seemed to not be, only a tiny bit of light seeped in-between the clouds, but not enough to truly be called a “sunny day”. Shikaniku yawned, stretching simultaneously while activating the light switch beside him. Light filled the room almost immediately. He squinted, adapting to the sudden change of light in his surroundings. Suddenly, someone knocked on his door, rather loudly as well. “I-I’m coming”, the Nara man replied, lifting his sheets off of his body. He put his bare feet on the wood underneath of him. Obviously, it was not anything like the soft carpet that he was used to. He responded rather quickly, jumping off of the floor. He animated his shadow almost immediately, turning his shadow into that of a deer that he could ride on its back; the common animal friend of the Nara. “What the hell?”, Shikaniku muttered to himself, glaring at the floor with a rather disgusted expression. “What type of wood is this? Bark!?” he complained, commanding his shadow-like deer to move towards the door. The room was big enough for it and it was a better alternative than walking. A little chakra for purposes other than fighting never hurt anyone. The deer slowly walked over to the door, in which Shikaniku reached his hand for the knob, but quickly pulled it back. “I don’t trust ANYTHING in this room anymore”, the Nara stated. He clasped his hand over his mouth quickly, and shifted his head: Senjo, his fiancé, had been in the room with him fast asleep. Good thing she was a deep sleeper, or else he'd be in trouble. From the back of the deer, a shadow-like tentacle was formed, wrapping around the doorknob. With a little force, the door came open, revealing the face of a rain shinobi. The man stood there, staring at Shikaniku, rather the deer that Shikaniku was sitting on. “I-Is everything okay?” he inquired, his soft spoken tone reflecting his rather intimidated disposition. The floor wasn’t that big of a deal, after all, it didn’t hurt and he did have his deer, along with his slippers. He could’ve just closed the door and gone back inside, giving a simple “yes”. However, Shikaniku was what everyone refers to as a self-certified asshole. He knew this, though he didn’t entirely care. He was an asshole, though the villagers of Konoha and the Land of Fire had grown accustomed to this, seeing it as more of a joke rather than a serious offense. In truth, he couldn’t help I, though his comments were simply to generally rub others the wrong way and make life much more difficult for these people. A smirk formed on Shikaniku’s visage and he opened his mouth. “For starters, when you build a floor make sure to process the wood rather than glue trees together”, Shikaniku stated, smirking at the shinobi. The rain shinobi looked down at the floor, rubbing his hands together in a nervous manner, “S-Sir, I apologize. I-I-I”, the shinobi was saying before being interrupted by Shikaniku, “I-I-I-I-I-I-I”, Shikaniku repeated continuously, teasing the man for his inability to speak without stuttering. The shinobi turned a bright red, and with that Shikaniku chuckled and laughed, though he did so quietly. Enough was enough in this case. He had gotten his laugh and that’s all he needed. “Just calm down. I’m not going to hurt you”, Shikaniku reassured. “Now, I assume you came for another purpose?” “Oh, y-yes!” the Shinobi replied, seemingly gaining a newfound sense of confidence. He looked at Shikaniku, towards him rather than the floor, and saluted. “The Kage, well, you guys have a schedule today that consist of going to the meeting area!” he informed.. “Well good, when do we leave?” Shikaniku inquired, causing his shadow deer to become intangible once more. It assumed the shape of his shadow as he jumped onto the floor. He did personally think the floors were of less quality than his own, but this was a hotel after all. He couldn’t expect much. “In about an hour, sir” the shinobi answered, with a response of a door closing in his face. “That deals with that!” Shikaniku said to himself, opening his closet. Last night, he had placed all of the clothes he had brought with him (he basically took his entire closet and sealed it into his own shadow temporarily), into the closet. Shikaniku grabbed his standard attire, consisting of a purple, v-neck shirt which reveals his broad chest and the upper portion of his abdomen which are tucked into white, silky pants in which are then tucked into his blue boots which are used to protect his "precious" feet. Completing this unique outfit is a long, blue, short sleeved haori with the Nara clan symbol on the back and a white lining on the inside which reads "The Shinobi of the Shadows", along with black, fingerless gloves and a green bandanna. He walked into the bathroom, placed his desired outfit on the door, as a hook was there especially to hold his clothes and stepped into the shower. He turned on the water, allowing the hot droplets to soothe his skin, the steam filling the room; a sauna for the man. The water ran down his body as if he was a smooth stream, cleansing the bacteria from his skin. Coupled with this, the soap that he had brought on his own was one that was centered around completely penetrating the pores and truly cleansing the body, leaving nothing that could potentially harm his appearance. Shikaniku put his right hand on the wall of the shower, submerging his head under the waterfall of water. His thoughts wandered. He began to think about Konoha, the Land of Fire, the Noble Clans, the Nara Clan, but more importantly Senjo circled throughout his mind. All of this was for her, to ensure that she was placed in a position than what he was, to give her the best life possible, to make her the Queen of the World. He loved this girl, which is why this meeting was essential. He needed to put Konoha in a place where they would be safe from assaults, at least until he executed his master plans. Forty minutes had passed and the Nara turned the water off, stepped out of the shower and put on his clothes. Using different types of lotions, creams, he moisturized his flesh, ensuring that his skin was in tip-top condition. He combed and brushed his hair, ensuring that every strand was perfect, brushed his teeth until they released rays of white light on their own. He stared into the mirror after his routine, simply smiling at himself. “Well, damn. Someone is quite the sexy man, are they not?” he complimented, forcing himself away from the mirror and out of the bathroom. Exiting the restroom, he watched as his fiancé remained, sleeping and drooling on the soft bed sheets. Strolling casually, he tapped her on the shoulder, softly saying "I didn't overwork you last night, right?" The woman's shoulder twitched from the warm touch of her beloved fiancé had brought her out from her glorious slumber. After a few moments of remaining still, the woman decided that she would reply to her husband's question by returning one of her own. "What time is it?" She replied, lifting into a straighten posture within the comfort of the soft sheets. Her magnificent silky red hair dangled, covering her face from Shikaniku's. Shikaniku paced to the window, watching the people in the street survive the onslaught of the plummeting river from above. He couldn't imagine a storm existing in Konohagakure; he spoke, "Oh, well it's almost ten. Twenty minutes to ten actually. We have to be somewhere too, at ten I mean, so I suggest getting ready," Shikaniku took a few steps away from the window towards his night stand. On it rest his plump, leather wallet. He picked it up and scanned the contents and smiled. "Being the second hand really does has it benefits," the Nara smirked and glanced over at Senjō. "Don't ya think?" "Tw-Twenty minutes?!?" She shouted with much surprise as to how late she had slept. And yet, Shikaniku was already up, fully clothed, and the room smelt as if someone had just taken a shower. Lifting her hair, revealing her face, she gashed her eyes at Shikaniku --as if she wanted to stab him right in the chest. "What?" She shouted once more throwing the covers off her body, revealing to have nothing but the typical feminine underclothing on underneath. "And you let me sleep that long?!?" She threw a single pillow at the man before frantically running the bathroom and slamming the door. Behind the closed door the woman quickly grabbed a spare towel and toothbrush before jumping into the shower. All in which only pissed her off even more. The women absolutely hated taking showers, as she was more of a bathing and letting her body soak in warm water. That wasn't happening today, more that anything else she hated being rushed or having to rush. Using the towel she picked up on the way in, Senjō cleansed her body of all its impurities, gunk and sweat. From there she went directly to the sink where she brushed her pearly whites and tongue, ridding it from its usual early morning breath. After fives minutes of this, she ran out of the bathroom (in the nude), grabbing her womanly items from the large suitcase which contained everything she needed, from clothing to jewelry, one could name it and she had it. Despite it appearing as if she were nearly finished the list was endless. And it was all Shikaniku's blame. She would have been running around like this if he had just woken her up at an earlier time. She continued to run around the room prepping herself for the meeting of the Kages. Somehow she managed to get everything done with three minutes to spare. Wearing her normal shinobi attire of the whole piece all from fitting black suit with arm sleeves and leg sleeves that reached to her wrists and ankles, her shoes weren't much as they were only sandals with a heel size of two inches. She blew from the level of frustration she had with her love. "Alright. Let's go." "What was I supposed to do?" Shikaniku inquired, almost smirking as he opened the door. With an attitude, she brushed past him without uttering a word. The hallways was a silent stroll, as Senjō thrusted ahead. Senjō stepped into the elevator, and Shikaiku followed a few seconds after. Like the hallway, it too was empty. "Hey, you aren't still mad at me are you? letting you get your beauty rest? Is that me you really should be blaming? I mean, blame yourself for being a deep sleeper, you know.." The woman gave him an empty look, showing her massive displeasure from his statement. "I'm not a deep sleeper." She argued back folding her arms and looking away from the man. The elevator door closed and had begun to descend, floor after floor. It had seem to take forever. Even if he tried to speak she would effortlessly shut him down. After a few minutes of complete silence, the elevator binged and open into the lobby. Senjō quickly darted out of the elevator, leaving Shikaniku to follow behind. ---- The dreams that had played in the mind of Seigetsu Senju would never be reversely engineered. He couldn't help but experience these dreams second hand, as he wouldn't want to break his sleep. But damn, he'd been sleeping for quite some time now. It wasn't abnormal, but he couldn't be sleeping through the entire day. Yeah, see today was special but the young boy couldn't put his fingers on it. Over and over again he kept replaying the situation through his dreams, but still came up empty handed. Within his dreams he had suddenly felt nudged. It was then it felt as if he had slipped into a brand new dream, one filled with void. "Seigetsu, you can't possibly tell me you don't know what's happening today." A large beast purred from deep within the shadows with only its eyes visible. Seigetsu stood there, he couldn't exactly talk he didn't even know what the hell was going on, so he just looked dumbfounded. The beast began to approach Seigetsu, and with each step it took the ground below quaked as if it were alive and felt fear. "Seigetsu some times I just wish you had taken more after your mother. Because your father is just out of it, and because you've taken after him, so are you." The beast had finally showed itself, appearing as a large oversized cat with a blue design resembling flames along its body. Seigetsu knew this beast all to well, and as it drew closer his thought process picked up. "You Got It Yet?" Flipping up quickly in his bed, Seigetsu shouted out, "The Summit!". Jumping out of his bed, Seigetsu took off towards the restroom, knocking over the lap in his dresser breaking the light bulb. Leaping over the glass Seigetsu burst into the restroom. Turning the knob to turn on the water, Seigetsu did it swiftly completely not paying attention. He then grabbed the towel sitting on the metal rod, threw it into the water and drained it to wash his face. As he applied the towel to his face, he shouted extremely loud, and as he removed the towel his face was red. Seigetsu hadn't payed attention to the fact that he had turned the hot water faucet on, and he was now paying for such a reckless act. "Dynamic Entry!" Shouted the voice of an enthusiastic man. Seigetsu rushed out of the restroom only to see the doors to his room laying face down on the floor. Standing there was none other than Seigetsu's day one; Great Dai. "Lord Hokage, I heard a loud thump in your room. Then next I hear you yell, and I came right away!" Seigetsu turn and began to walk back into the restroom, "It's time we left." ---- Strolling casually, but several feet behind Senjo, Shikaniku glanced around the lobby. Several Amegakure shinobi stood among them, watching, looking. No signs of the hokage however. "Senjō, let's wait for Seigetsu here. He hasn't arrived yet I see; late just like his father. When will this family learn proper manners..." The woman sighed as she halted her movement. Already annoyed by not being able to properly prepare herself for a meeting of the Great Nations' leaders, she had to wait on Konohagakure's own Kage as he was not yet present. "Great. Now we have to wait on Seigetsu." She spoke with an attitude. "So this is how we are going to be represented. By a kid and late. Bonus points for the Hidden Leaves." She added sarcastically. Shikaniku turned to face Senjō. On his visage, a weak grin rested. "Don't worry too much about it. The other villages have no choice but to recognize our strength. After all, our village has always stood as the one of the strongest in the entire shinobi world. It also happens to be the largest, still. Whether we're late, represented by a kid, doesn't matter. Our strength and name speaks for itself." "I can actually agree with you on those terms.." The woman replied. "Even so, he's still a Kage, you'd think he'll be more responsible." Shikaniku nodded, "Yeah, but that's part of being a kid. He'll improve as he gets older." Folding his arms, he leaned up against the wall. "That's part of the reason he has me! To make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble. And you're here to make sure I don't get into too much trouble. That's the pecking order of this entire thing." Senjō sighed lightly, looking back at the fiancé after he spoke to her. "I can never really stay mad at you." She said turning to face him. Walking over to where he stood, she placed her hands on his shoulders; looking into his eyes. "You always seem to know what to say to bring me out of my bad mood." He unfolded his arms as his fiancé approached him and placed his hands on her hips. Staring downwards into her own eyes: "Well, of course. I hate seeing you angry. I'll do anything to make sure you're pleased.." For a moment, he let those words sit in silence until a devilish smirk crept unto his lips. "Out and in the bedroom too, hehe." "That is true." She giggled. "It is one ife your features that won me over." She replied as they continued to lock eye contact. "Hmm. This is quite random, but I'm going to give to a cute pet name." She started again, placing her hand on his face. "I must think of one." As the words slipped from his tongue, there was a standing silence. "A room, would you?" Seigetsu stated, in a disgusted tone. Placing his hand on his hip, Seigetsu slated with his stance. Getting a better glance at the very young boy, it was hard to tell that he was so young. He was tall, especially for his age, his facial features were stronger than that of any child making it ever had to distinguish he was young. Well, at least until he opened his mouth. "Anyway, we are ready!" By we, he meant Dai and himself. Looking over at Dai, who had been dragging behind carrying two large cases of clothes on his back. While dragging behind, he showed no sign of fatigue. "There is no better opportunity than to serve the Hokage!" He shouted loudly throughout the corridors. "Oh, I'm so glad you've decided to show yourself, Seigetsu, and you brought along your sla--er, friend. Son of lee, it's GREAT to see you." Shikaniku chuckled slightly after his statement. Walking towards the dragging child, Shikaniku grabbed his suitcases and dropped them into his shadow and like expected, they fell through. Amegakure ninja watched in awe, some muttering under their breaths: "What the actual fuck" and the like. "Now, Seigetsu, I insist that we start moving towards the train. We are supposed to meet the other Kage for a breakfast, apparently. Remember to try and play nice though." Seigetsu chuckled, "Playing is about the only nice thing I could do to these people. You can't possibly expect someone of my heir to think of these imbeciles you call people as equals. Ha! I've seen mean tougher to chew." And with that Seigetsu began to take off, looking at Dai who had appeared as if his youth had been reborn. "A rowdy tone as usual, Shikaniku! But I'll have you know Seigetsu is down one in our battles, and I wouldn't mind 1-upping you." Dai jokingly responded to his slave statement. "Ahh, look who finally decided to show up." The red hair woman stated interrupting the men's conversation. "Seigetsu." She nodded upon directly speaking to him. She casually pulled her hair back behind her ear, lazily looking at all three men. "I would absolutely love to listen to your conversation a bit more, but unfortunately, we have a place to be. And we're late. So why don't we cut the small talk and head out. Sounds good?.. Alright. Let's go." After speaking the woman hastily turned, and immediately headed for the exit; hoping for the men to follow. Shikaniku looked and Seigetsu and smiled, "Yeah, she's a little bossy like that." Regardless, he followed the woman in her footsteps towards the exit. On the outside, he could make out a train waiting for them directly in front of the hotel. "Hmm...It seems, all the kage are in different buildings around the village. That's smart," Shikaniku deduced. His eyes refocused tow his back, watching as the hokage and his lacky followed. "Keep up boys!" Seigetsu did as he was told, following the two shinobi, with Dai right beside him. Kirigakure Meio Yuki stood in front of her mirror, slowly brushing her hair after showering. "My hair is much too long, should i cut it with Hiramekarei?" The young Kage questioned. She stopped all movement and began walking out her bathroom, and confronted Shiguma. Holding her towel up, Meio began her rant at him. "Well? What should I do with my hair?" Shiguma looked up from staring at a black cube of Dust that levitated slightly above his palm. His eyes traced from her feet up to her hair. He smirked mildly when she asked him, but replied with, "Just leave it down. Might get kinda 'hot' in there if arguing begins." He said, his golden eyes staring into hers. He had already taken his shower, so he deemed himself ready. After speaking his attention went back to the cube. Meio sighed and began to get dressed, ignoring Shiguma completely. "Maketsu's new form isn't so bad..." The woman thought. In what seemed like mere seconds, Meio had finished and was now laying across her bed, twirling her hair around. "This summit must go well. The future of Kirigakure's peaceful reign will be destroyed if we fail in the war." "We'll do fine. The cult was confused on my story about the body change, but they listened after a few hours. So we have them as well as any other allies we may have." He said after, walking to the bed and laying beside her on his back, his hands behind his head in a relaxing position. He looked up at her, then stared at the ceiling. "You'll do fine love. Your the greatest Mizukage yet. I believe in you." He said, smiling, as he looked back at her. "She's beautiful." He thought to himself. Blushing, Meio quickly pulled her hair back and packed up her things. For a second she paused and looked outside her window, admiring the foreign land. "This is strange.. Ever since their leadership changed, this land seems peaceful.." She thought. Quickly coming out of her daze, she smiled at Shiguma, who seemed to be ready. "My love, let us head straight for Amegakure as fast as we can." With her sword strapped to her back, the woman wrapped her arms around Shiguma, staring deep into his eyes. "Unless, you have something else in mind?" She whispered. Shiguma was about to begin playing with his cube again. His dark blue hair was in a ponytail, hanging down his back. He grinned." We should hurry, but there's a little time to kill. What do you say we use it up?" He said leaning his head down and kissing below her ear, right on her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. His golden eyes state into her eyes, as he smirked. "Would you two just stop? This summit is important." Shiguma and Meio turned around to see who it was scolding them. "You know we can't be late, Lady Mizukage." Said a woman like voice. It turned out to be Ryūjin Hoshigaki and Maomi Hōzuki, the last two guards on Meio's team. "Fine. I'm ready." Meio sighed. "Sorry Shiguma, maybe after the summit." She began walking out the door, while putting on the Mizukage hat at the same time. "Come. If we want results, we'll get this done fast." His eyes darted up as the voice happened. He eyed the two new figures in the door. "Great. Perfect timing..." He thought. That was conveniently right on time. He turned and grabbed his white cloak and wrapped it around himself and followed. He was debating whether to summon the Executioner's Blade and walk around with it. But decided he'd equip it only when he needed it. He'd create some Dust Release swords if he needed. Shiguma walked behind Meio. Maomi pulled out map as they began to walk near the carriage of the Mizukage. Quickly running towards the Kage's window, Maomi began discussing plans. "My Lady.." Maomi pointed to a spot on the map, indicating their location. "We've almost arrived. We are directly below the village. If we continue going in this direction, Amegakure is right there." Meio slowly parted her lips and smiled. "Thank you. Continue your duties." She whispered. "Yes my Lady." Maomi said. She bowed and returned to her post. Shiguma sat quietly in the carriage. His golden eyes flickered around examining the scene out the window. His hand made its way onto her thigh closest to him. He turned his head towards her and spoke. "Are you nervous?" He asked, his eyes looking into hers. Meio turned to look at him, and sighed. "No, I only worry about the people of the Mist.. I promised them a peaceful reign, but we have threats everywhere. They can't keep living in fear." "We'll do fine. Then they'll be safer. You'll do great. As for the threats, their just threats. No one in their right mind would attack the Mist." He said, boasting at the power of his country. After speaking, he turned his head and leaned it back against the window and looked out. Iwagakure Kagari had not wanted to attend the summit. She had plenty of work back at the village that needed attention, and this summit was just a week long distraction she felt she could ill afford. But her duties required her to attend, as if she didn't she'd be the only major kage not to attend the first full summit in years. The kages occasionally met one or two at a time, but it had been over a decade since the last full meeting. She couldn't afford not to show. She was pulled in a carriage through the rain soaked plains of Amegakure, the Village Hidden in the Rain. Considering it's location, it wasn't a long trip, as the Land of Rain bordered both the Land of Earth and the Land of Fire. It was a wet land, fitting it's name. The bombardment of water was a lot of the reason she travelled via carriage vs by foot like the Kages of old. But considering she brought along two high ranking shinobi as her guards, she was confident that her not being able to immediately fight wouldn't be an issue overall. Her carriage pulled into Amegakure with little problem, as even the criminals here wouldn't be stupid enough to attack a kage while they were at the summit, and if any were well, she'd just have to melt them. Kumogakure It was raining within the village of Kumogakure, a slight drizzle, runoff from the incredibly powerful storm that surrounds the village as a protective barrier. Once created with Kiyasui's chakra, the storm itself is now self sufficient, using its own energy to recycle its power. But Kiyasui still has control over it if need be. She has been packing her essentials to begin the trip to Amegakure for the much anticipated Kage Summit, the first in over thirty five years. This was going to be a very important event, one she didn't want to be late for. She had called Kei up to her quarters to give him the news. "Kei, I'm appointing you as my bodyguard for this summit. Though Amegakure is largely neutral territory, I can't stress the importance of having a bodyguard around if things go wrong. We'll prepare to leave as soon as you're ready, since I've already got my essentials packed." Getting the message, K began to pack quickly and told Mamoru where he was headed. "I suppose you'll have to hold up the fort and lead the Kinkaku Force while I'm away. I know I'm leaving them in good hands with you!" Mamoru, a typical Kumo man, with quite a blind and dark skin, answered Kei with a grunt. He was too busy sleeping but he heard him. He would watch out for himself and place the necessary defenses. And he would keep things running with his partner away. Kei didn't have to worry about him or Gyūki. Ready, Denji? Kei said in his head, to his dragon partner. Yeah, let's do it. In an instant, they combined their energies together for the Heavenly Transfer Technique, as Kei stood on his metallic golden disk to arrive right at the Raikage's doorstep some ten minutes after he got the Raikage's call. "Lady Raikage, we can leave as soon as you're ready." "I'm ready. Let us get this Summit underway." Stepping onto the platform, Kiyasui begins transferring her energies to the technique. With her energy set into the technique, it whisks them away in a flash of lightning. As the rain began to get heavier in Amegakure, a single bolt of lightning struck just outside the gates, the Raikage and her two bodyguards appearing from the bolt of lightning as if out of nowhere. The transfer technique was successful. "The rain never seems to cease in this quiet village. Almost a sobering reminder of the things that have transpired here in the past." Sunagakure She stood, looking out over the village. It has greatly changed since the events of the fourth shinobi war. Becoming more prosperous then it has ever been, no longer needing to rely on other villages. While this great change was a bought, through the works of several individuals and groups. None has had more impact then the Sixth Kazekage, Grand Arcana. Being the Kage for over twenty years, she has brought about many great changes that have pushed the village a head years beyond others. A gust of wind blew though the village, flowing up to the Kage building, causing her hair to blow backwards. Looking toward the horizon, she new things would be greatly changing soon. A summit was being held in the neutral village of Amegakure. Being the leader of Sunagakure, one of the five great villages, she was planning to attend. While not wanting to leave the village, she knew that it was a must. Even she can sense the disturbance in the world, she knew first hand of the impending war that was waiting to happen. “I guess I should get going”, she stated as she snapped her fingers. Moments later, two girls appeared in front of her. One girl appearing younger then the other. The younger one grabbed Arcana’s hand, “hey mommy” she said as she grinned. “It is time to leave my dear Samekisai” Arcana said as she smiled. Something that is rare for her to do about others. “My dear Kuroaki, are you ready to attend the meeting?” she asked as she turned to the other girl. “Yeah, mother” Kuroaki said as she nodded, then jumped high into the sky. Making a unique hand seal, her body begun to emit a unique energy. Before changing into a massive black dragon with blue markings. The dragon flew around the top of the Kage building. A few years ago the sight of a dragon flying around Sunagakure would have caused mass panic. Now it was a normal sight. Samekisai looked around, "when is big brother Zenni coming?" Samekisai asked as she looked up to Arcana. "He should be here soon" Arcana stated as she held Samekisai's hand. Kuroaki landed on top of the building "he needs to hurry up, we do not have all day" she said, brandishing her teeth. "We're going to Amegakure to meet with the other Kage's. She has been called to a city filled with criminals to discuss political issues." A man dressed in a noble silver kimono followed, by a long beautiful peafowl tail. It neither dragged nor held stiffness. Instead it moved like wind. Before him kneeled two dark figures, fully adorned in an obsidian cloak. They remained perfectly still, careful not to interrupt their lord. "Of course she's leaving defenses against any external threats, however, there are shadows preparing to move about. And so, I'm entrusting the village's safety to the Geiha no Suko. But I'm relying on you mainly for higher priorities. The Nanabake is Sunagakure's hidden blade. You must quell all threats before they become public. Keep the people's mind at peace." Zenjou stopped before smirking at his subordinates. "If anything happens, call me...And I shall come. Please, remain safe." Almost as if forgetting something, Zenjou dashed off after his subordinates agreed and disappeared. "She's going to murder me if I'm late." The Land of Wind Daimyō thought to himself. Thoughts of her wrath...Her anger...Not of the Kazekage. But instead of his little sister. In their presence, Zenjou quickly bowed before Samekisai. "I'm so sorry Princess." Calling another person such a title was extremely rare for Zenjou. But Samekisai had become his princess through various missions. And a few silly adventures. He found himself caring about her as if actual friendly. After bowing, Zenjou leaped and grabbed Same. Holding her tightly. "You ready little sister? We're going to meake some friends." "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A puff of smoke emerged next to Zenjou, which revealed an emerald horse with a massive peafowl tail. It had thousands of emerald feathers decorated with a single sapphire eye. It's powerful muscles bulked outwards while Sendou stretched his wings. He knew it would require flying, and usually traveling only required a few hours. But Sendou knew their own ride would have trouble following if at full power. "Little sister, who are you riding with today?" "Do you know I long I was waiting on you, Zenni?" Samekisai said as she starred at Zenjou, her gaze turning to his summon. "We are going to make some new friends. Hopefully, they will be nice or they....." she said, stopping mid sentence. Jumping out of Zenjou's arm, she crossed her arms and turned her back to him. "Since I'm mad at you, I will ride with mommy and I'm going to ignore you until for the rest of the day" Samekisai said as she walked over and jumped on Kuroaki. "It's about time you showed up" Kuroaki said as she watched as Zenjou arrive and treat her little sister like a queen. Letting out a yawn, "anyways I am ready whenever you are mother" she stated as she turned to Arcana. Who simply watched as her advisor arrived, she continued to watch as the scene be him and her child, Samekisai. As Samekisai jumped on Kuroaki, she turned to Zenjou "now that you are here, we will be the only ones who will attend the summit" Arcana stated as she turned away from Zenjou and started walking toward Kuroaki. Her signature coat flowing in the wind, jumping up on Kuroaki, her gaze returned to Zenjou "ready?" Zenjou nodded towards his little sister. How she reminded him of her. A recent revelation which shook Zenjou's existence to the core. But with her birth, he felt a surge of power awaken within. Grabbing onto Sendou, Zenjou flew off on his noble steed, behindGrand Arcana. The two flew though the deserts of the land of wind, viewing the beautiful sight that lied beneath them. To Arcara, the land of wind was a like a beautiful diamond that out shined all others. A smile formed on her face, something that was rare for others to see, even her own daughter. Her gazed turned toward the horizon, the destination was not too far from the land of wind. Arriving in the Amegakure within hours of departing their village. Landing the the gates of the village, Arcana and Samekisai stepped off Kuroaki, who reverted back to her human form. When his heavenly horses's hooves touched earth, a cloud of dust erupted around the two. Zenjou's silver hair glistened beautifully in the rain. Absolutely disgusting. A poisonous thought. My hair is so sticky! I need to shower and sleep. Wonder if this miserable land have decent groomers. He raised his tail above, shrouding his person from the rain. Wetting his beloved feathers. "Kazekage," The Daimyō glared helplessly "This is a meeting meant for Kage's. A Feudal Lord such as myself possesses no place here." But he siezed complaining immediately. "Ugh...Of all Sunagakure's shinobi, I'm chosen as a guard." "I love the rain" Samekisai said as she danced in the rain "it feels good" she added as she run passed Zenjou and into Amegakure. "Stop being a baby. You didn't have to come if you didn't want to" Kuroaki said to Zenjou as she too passed him. Arcana walking past him as well "I asked you to accompany me, as you are only of my most trusted and your skills are required" she stated as she walked past him. "However if you want to, you can leave" she added as she walked into Amegakure. Day Two: The Meeting A peaceful meeting. The world's strongest powers of the shinobi world gathered in a single room. Under a simple roof. To think that these beings could single handily end a country. But today; the world's shadows conversed happily. Each protected by a group of warriors. Some were chosen for their exceptional prowess, other for more sentimental purposes. One such guardian served a duel purpose. As he attended both as the Kazekage's shield and one of Sunagakure's highest ranking figures. His peafowl tail swayed to and fro. Thousands of eyesports glaring across the room. It matched his silver kimono. A piece of fabric composed of extremely expensive silk. Enough to grant a man's generation immense fortune. His grey hair complimented the young, smooth porcelain skin blessed upon at birth. A warrior well known throughout all five countries. Yet one whose true identity hid within shadows. One of Amegakure's servants bowed before him, pouring another round of jasmine tea into his unique cup. Afterwards, she joined the other servants who attended each kage. Seemingly normal citizens. However, a small fraction held a special contract with the Shichisama. They truly served their lord. Brothers and sister of one blood. "Excuse me." Zenjou held his hand up lightly. A gentle voice expelled from a peaceful smile. A false expression painted onto the assassin's face. Unable to be seen through. "If I may bring up an important issue. Recently, during one my visits to the Land of Iron, I stumbled upon an interesting discovery...Or should I say...What I didn't stumble upon." Zenjou took a sip of his piping hot tea. Ignoring the heat completely. The Land of Wind Daimyō tilted his head. "Half of the land has disappeared." Kagari looked at the Kazekage's guard with a look of surprise at that revelation. The Land of Iron was on her borders, and she hadn't heard of any of this. She quickly looked at her own two guards, who shook their heads as they knew nothing. "If I may be so bold, what exactly do you mean by half the land has disappeared? The land of wind is not so close to the land of iron, and I know nothing of it disappearing." "We are not so different, Tsuchikage-sama." When Zenjou faced Kagari, a void seemingly crept from within. As if nothingness swallowed her. An endless plain yet a single wall before her. Shinobi could read one another's hearts. And she would see but an empty book hiding eternal knowledge. As he spoke, poetic lines wrote themselves in the blood of thousands. "What is sand but crushed earth. It is everywhere. Yet as it's scattered, it poses not a threat." He reassured before bowing. Amegakure's agents smirked as their lord answered. He retraced thoughts back to a previous report. A portion of The Land of Iron has seemingly disappeared. Those words initially shocked the Shichisama. Yet he kept it hidden well beneath years of prior emotional troubles. Upon visiting, Zenjou found it true. To occur without a soul noticing...What happened here?! I don't feel any vengeful spirits..And the earth seems relatively healthy. I'll have a few agents keep an eye out. Just in case any survivor's appear. "My apologies for such a vague report." Zenjou sighed. "It's actually a situation that even I lack an explanation for. During one of my visits, I found it shocking myself. It's something we should look into...If I may suggest, Tsuchikage-sama." Sama? A servant thought to himself. Shichisama is playing quite the fruitful game. "That will be enough, Zenjou" the Kazekage, Grand Arcana stated as she looked at the other Kages. "However, he does being up an interesting topic. I have had reports that several smaller villages within the Land of Wind have just vanished" Arcana stated "I have sent several individuals to investigate it. However, none have returned" she added. "This "event" happens rather quickly, and without leaving any trace. I personally, investigated an area that was once a small village that I was in contact with not even a day ago. Upon arriving, I found nothing, not even ruins" Arcana stated. "How does a village simply disappear?" Kagari inquired, "even an explosion capable of leveling a village will leave some trace behind on the environment, how does a village simply fail to leave a trace?" She honestly didn't know, and wasn't refined enough to avoid showing that to the other kage, she was fairly inexperienced at diplomacy after all, having not been the tsuchikage all that long. "There's got to be something darker at play here. For an entire village to disappear without even a single trace is disturbing. I've been noticing reports of various portions of villages seemingly disappear without anything being left behind, like they just up and vanished out of thin air. Whatever is causing this must be powerful and thorough, making sure not to leave a single trace of their actions. Even the barrier I have placed over Kumogakure has portions of it corroded away, despite being impossible without my intervention." The Raikage speaks up. Kiyasui has been listening in on reports about these disappearing villages, and it has been putting some anxiety within her, a feeling she hasn't felt since the civil war. There was a second of utter silence, and the mighty Great Dai looked at Seigetsu. He signaled that it was Seigetsu's turn to chime in. Even though the boy was a young prodigy, at times he'd still require higher ups navigation at certain times. It was why Shikaniku Nara and Dai had tagged along. Seigetsu took a deep breath, as he did, he began to think quite a bit. The thoughts weren't things that run through the head of someone his age, so what he was going to say, had to be cautious. After allowing the Raikage to speak, Seigetsu opened his mouth. "Villages are capable of vanishing into thin air.. Even I have the capability of achieving the feat. Did I do it though? No." Seigetsu slid his hand across the table. "The true question here is.. Are you guys capable of doing this as well." The Nara man stepped forward, prancing from the shadows. "I ask of all the Kage to excuse the Hokage's informal tongue; he is still a child after all. However, child and all, he is our hokage and for good reason. He raises a valid point; he, and even myself, are capable of eliminating entire villages. The essence of a ninja is to never leave any evidence behind. Villages have executed means of doing so entirely. Our ANBU use techniques that wipes their existence off of the face of the earth, and I assume your ANBU do as well." Shikaniku gave the Kazekage and Zenjou a pointed look. "How are we certain that the Kazekage and her little playmate didn't do this themselves, to create controversy among the Kage?" Seigetsu growled at the Nara's remark. Pointing at Shikaniku, Seigetsu turned back to the other Kage. "There is your more sophisticated way of saying it. To be honest, I think Dai could achieve this as well.. Probably not quietly. So maybe, just maybe this is an inside job. Or, it could be an inside job on the outside, with these guys looking in." Seigetsu was cut off by Dai with a simple and firm. "Shut up." "Right now, we can't afford to point fingers at anyone. Not at this point in time. I will admit, I do have the power of doing such a thing. But would I? No. I've already dealt with one war on my hands, and that was me having to kill people I thought were my friends. I'm not in the mood of starting another." Once again speaking up, Kiyasui looks around at the other Kage, a look of disappointment in her eyes that someone would resort to blaming another person without some form of proof to their actions. "The world is filled with unsatisfying intentions. Let's try not adding to that and try to figure this out peacefully, let cooler heads prevail." A foolish assassin is one who walks without a mask. Not one which covers their face, but one which hides their identity. A common phrase heard by Nanabake elders. Such a fool. Zenjou smirked at Shikaniku's little jab, which went ignored. But rather than indulge in such immaturity, Zenjou simply answered with an amused visage. "I'm afraid you flatter me, Kanoshishi-sama. I'm nothing more than a simple archer. Sunagakure's strongest warriors are watching our families as we speak." Their immediate atmosphere was filled with a joyous laughter. Almost uncaring. However, children of Sunagakure's sky understood Zenjou's false tale. And his special agents realized it's purpose immediately. The Hokage is an idiot...And his tools are egotistical, pompous baffoons who lack any form of restraint. To display such level of power before potential enemies. Ha! Beneath his calm demeanor a devilish grin appeared. His golden eyes sharpened. A man who possessed the first bow. Who mastered it like none other. Yet hidden by woven lies. Go ahead...Stand upon your mighty castles of power...So I can destroy their foundations! "If you wish to continue targeting Sunagakure, Hokage-sama, feel free to waste time. I'm not quite sure anyone I'm allied with is capable of achieving such feats. I absolutely admire your abilities!" The lies flowed like water. "Your strongest warriors are home guarding your families, and not your kage? Especially in foreign lands like these? I guess she better watch her back; the day where families are treasured over a Kage must be days drenched in rebellion," Shikaniku gave Grand Arcana a pointed look. "Either that, or your subordinate is stronger than he suggest." His eyes met Zenjou's just for a moment, before returning to the silent kage. "You're bodyguards are just him and a small girl. Most other kage brought two or three, Jonin level shinobi. Either the Kazekage has a uncomfortable amount of confidence..." Shikaniku glanced towards Zenjou and allowed a small smirk to escape his lips, "Or....Sunagakure is being deceptive." Bringing his hand back to its original place, Seigetsu's contact flickered from the Kazekage then back to her bodyguard. The young Hokage didn't know much, but what he did know, was not to be a complete fool. The boy was one of the youngest most respected shinobi in all of history. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to agree with Sir Shadows. Even I don't feel that it is mentally correct to bring a mere commoner to guard one of the most important people in the shinobi world. You can't possibly tell me, that after your forefathers..." Seigetsu stopped. He was fond of the way he sound so he just let the silence kick in. Wishing to break the silence, Kiyasui once again speaks up. "You two are bickering over unnecessary matters. Right now, the thing we should be worried about is something is wiping these villages away. And not just wiping them away, but it's like they never even existed. That's the threat we should be focusing on instead of pointing fingers at each other. This Summit was brought forth for peaceful solutions. Fights are for the battleground, not the discussion chambers." Arcana, showing not emotion at the the Hokage's statement, slightly shifting her eyes to the Nara "it is a Kage's duty is to protect their home and their people. Regardless of a Kage's position, and they power they hold over their village. A true Kage would do what it takes to protect their home, even if that means if they must lei down their lives" the Kaze stated. "Your previous Hokage were people that knew the true meaning of a village, and were some of the most respected individuals" she added as her gaze shifted to the current Hokage. "If you wish to speak of forefathers, we can start with yours and the destruction they have caused. However, I do not judge people based on the actions of their forefathers, boy" Arcana calmly stated as her cold gaze focused on the Hokage "However, I digress, I care not for you, your village or it's inhabitants. All I care is for my people and their safety. I would not waste my time attacking your pointless village" Arcana calmly states as she focused back on the entire room. "The Raikage is right, you can continue to point fingers like a children or we can do something about this unknown threat." A lone cloak traversed the highly guarded fortress of a meeting place, Nobody knew his presence and he himself wasn't sure how he got there. However, those who saw him, didn't bother to question him, no, they weren't able to. Covering his identity, the man, Shinzui made his way to the highly guarded meeting room. With the Kage's discussing a matter of highly sensitive politics, Shinzui simply tried to get attention, "Started a meeting early did we ? or was I late ? Anyway, a village has been disappeared without a trace you say ? I don't know of such thing, but drinking this tea will surely make your thirst disappear for eternity," Shinzui spoke, he was nervous as he was bad with crowds and here he was talking to a rowdy bunch who could annihilate him any second without leaving a trace. Keeping a calm face, he began distributing what happened to be Oolong Tea to the Kage's and their bodyguards. After he was done, he quietly disappeared into thin air. Meio finally spoke up, seeing a need to step in. "Listen, this meeting is supposed to be solving things, not causing more problems.." She sighed. "I know I haven't been active in this meeting, but take this into consideration; If this disappearence happened because of someone, they may be after one of us next. We need to band together and solve this mystery." "The Mizukage's right. The more we point fingers at each other and make enemies out of us all, the more wide open we'll be against the true enemy. We can't let ourselves be divided like this, or we'll all be picked apart. I've got a bad feeling that whatever's out there that's causing this is something we don't want to mess with on our own." The Raikage replies, looking down at the tea that sat in front of her. Not much of a tea drinker, Kiyasui brushes her tea aside before clearing her throat. "Whoever this person is, he or she is thorough in their actions, making sure nothing's left behind to pin them to their actions. Whatever the case, this feels like something that's been planned out for quite some time." "Which means to me, that they want us to point fingers. Or maybe even they wanted a summit to be convened in the first place, which we happily obliged to. That being said, the only person who was ever foolish enough to attack the summit of the Kage's was Madara Uchiha, who thankfully is long since dead. Nor would this fit anything like his last plan. So perhaps it was one Orochimaru, formally of the Hidden Leaf?" Kagari said in response to the Raikage's musings. Shikaniku, lifting the cup to his mouth, took a sip of the tea. "A village disappearing overnight is something that rarely occurs without planning; that much is obvious, Raikage-Sama. Who possesses the means to do so however, that much is unknown. Not many shinobi, obviously, are capable of such a feat, but nearly everyone, with the exception of Sunagakure's archer" are capable of doing so." Shikaniku paused, allowing each kage to recollect their thoughts. "If this was a matter of assassination, then any shinobi could do so, but such a thing, as you all have said, isn't ordinary for even the strongest of ninja. You have to understand why we, the hidden leaf, are wary of each village and kage in this room." He took another sip from his tea, and with directed his eyes to the Kazekage: "Especially when a village is intentionally being deceptive.." Peering out the corner of his eye at his Nara comrade, then at Dai, then staring at the Kazekage, he sighed. "You guys say that we are starting a fight, when you're the ones that's actually saying these things. Not once, have I nor Shikaniku said anything about fighting. I thought we were going to be able to voice our opinions here, rather than have them shot down."'' Bring his attention to the Kage hat that say in front of him, Seigetsu's eyes locked onto the item. " What a way to disrespect a village, Kazekage-San. There's no way that will slide. If you want to say something, then place the regards into me rather than our village." Taking a short pause, he continued. "You say we can talk about forefathers. Then this other Kage goes on to say Madara interrupted a Summit once before. Well let me tell you this, if we wanted to mess up this Summit, we would've been done with it by now." Turning his full attention to Shikaniku Seigetsu addressed his straight forward. "We won't say anything else concerning the issue. We believe it's an inside job, and our thoughts will cease to change. Anyone wanting to take any further actions can handle their beef with me, you, and Dai personally. That is all." "You are right for a change, Hokage. Discussing pointless topics and pointing fingers, will get us nowhere. We should move the meeting along" she stated as she watched the mysterious man distributed tea to the Kages before leaving. "Returning back to the original topic, I suggest we develop a task force so we can figure out what is causing these disappearances" Arcana stated as she looked down at the tea, her gaze returned to the other Kage "after this threat is discovered, we can figure out how to deal with it" she added. "This has pretty much been what I've been trying to do since you started your arguments. Trying to move things forward, but then an argument causes a pointless roadblock. So let's just keep the discussion on even terms without resorting to personal attacks." Taking a slow breath, Kiyasui looks around the room, her appearance unchanging and focused. "The more we attack each other, the weaker we end up becoming in the face of this unknown threat." "A task force?" Shikaniku's tone if drenched with what seems to be confusion. "Such as a team or more or less a type of military force? Task force can mean many things, Kazekaga-Sama." He took another sip of his tea, and coughed slightly. "Regardless, who will fund this? How will we determine the leader? So many questions to be asked." Zenjou tilted his head as he watched Shikaniku drink the visitor's mysterious offer. A shinobi appears and then disappears, leaving only a drink. Drinking a stranger's drink is very risky. Unless he isn't worried at all. Who are you..Shikaniku Nara? He placed his cup down and listened carefully. Finally matters progressed. The Kazekage's offer is kind hearted and quite generous...But I cannot believe they will openly accept such a treaty. Especially without evidence that such a threat requires much....Unless the others are planning to use it as a cover. Golden eyes slowly analyzed each Kage. Especially Konohagakure's symbol. He allowed silence to consume him. To hide his appearance completely. Hopefully causing others to forget such a man stood alive. Meio removes the hair that covered her face, in order to talk once more. "I believe this should be a unifed task force, as in we all chip in costs and the leader would be the one most capable." Shikaniku lips slid open, but what replaced words was a viscous cough that forced him to his knees. His breathing intensified: panting, slobbering, gasping, whatever he could to get air he did so. But, as each second passed his breaths grew more desperate. His face took a purple hue, and his veins bulged in his eyeballs. "The..." managed to escape his mouth, before being pursued by another cough. A cough which found itself followed by blood that splattered across the floor. His hands shook, his body trembled. "T-T.." he stuttered over the letter, and with a thunderous cough he released the rest of the blood that drenched his lungs. Weakly, he whispered..."Ea." It wasn't too long, perhaps just a mere second following his statement, that his face slammed against the floor. From his mouth, blood dripped onto the conference room's floor. That was the only part of his body with blood, or so it looked, because the rest of him was still. A pounding heart? A working metabolism? Nothing. Maidens and servants rushed about. Screaming in fear. Who would dare attack such a place, in the presence of beings beyond imagination. They quickly attended to Konohagakure's fallen Nara. Touching him gently. Employing various shinobi arts in hopes of resuscitation. Futile. They felt Shikaniku's heart slowly fade away. Into nothingness. A final breath. His soul rising slowly above. Empty eyes left wide open. "H-he's dead..." They announced. Almost fearful for their lives. As if those in attendence would blame their incompetence. A masked shinobi traced Shikaniku's cup with a single finger. Applying chakra through a drop of liquid, he gasped. "Poison!" Silence consumed the room. A thick aura almost impossible to breath in. Absolute fear. A stranger capable of bypassing sensing techniques, infiltrated their council and managed to poison such a man without leaving a single trace. Without fear, Zenjou scanned his immediate area. Odd. Shichisama thought to himself. Rather than join in the current frantic scene, his eyes gained a lavender hue. He's definitely dead...But... Zenjou's eyes slightly widened...But instead he remained in silence. Seemingly uncaring. An emotional brick impossible to read. Looking down at the poison, she notices the familiar symptoms brought on by it. "Belladonna poisoning. That tea was brewed with Nightshade." Kneeling down towards the Nara, Kiyasui places her hands over his eyes to close them. Standing back up, she looks around the room, her eyes focused. "Anyone here who is a medic, please attend to those who might have drank the tea. Nightshade's deadly, but it can be treated before its fatal effects kick in. As for everyone else, stay on your guard. I don't like this, not one bit. To get into one of the most heavily guarded locations in the world at this present time disturbs me." Meio watched calmly watched the scene, attempting not to show her true feared feelings. "Maomi, use your sensory abilites when they find clues." Maomi nodded and walked towards the scene. The Kazekage watched as the Nara accompanying the Hokage began to bleed and fell to the ground, seemingly dead after drinking the tea. She looked down at her own glass the was pored by the unknown individual. Surveying the room, she found no traces of the individual "to hide all traces" she thought to herself. Watching the scene unfold, she showed no emotion. Looking towards the Kazekage, she also continues to look around, observing any potential points of entry. "I can't see any way he could have gotten in. Teleportation's a possibility, but such a technique leaves behind a detectable chakra signature. Regardless, we need to tend to the sick and keep an eye out for anything else that could happen. This is a dangerous situation, right now. How the hell does someone get into a place like this without any sign of detection?" "Hmms, well I'd rather not have any tea myself," Kagari said as she watched the young guard of the Hokage become affected by why she could only assume was poison. "The better question is," she raised her voice, "Where is the servant who served the tea? How did he get out? He just put poison in the cup of one of the people here?" From once of the many dark corners within the sacred meeting room, the man's fiancé watching in terror as her beloved fell to his knees from what was claimed to be poison. She burst from the dark, immediately running to his side. Her crystal blue eyes changed to a dark shade of red, veins in the woman's head bulged showing the intensive rage on her visage. "Shikaniku....." She whispered rubbing the side of his face. The woman desperately tried to fight the tears from escaping her eyes... The harder she tried, the more they came. Until she was silently weeping over his limp body. She, of the majority of the people present was a medic nin, which she learned from the teaching of her former . She might've been able to save the man...only if she acted a few moments earlier.. Something that will stain her for an entire life time. Watching as his Nara companion suffered from the poison within the tea, Seigetsu looked at everyone within the room. He knew without a doubt some simple poison wouldn't take down the man that gaurded him. "Shikaniku-san, pick yourself up. You look a mess." Seigetsu's once black iris changed red, homing the three tomoe of his Sharingan. Placing his hands and fingers near each other, he prepared a technique. Although, as he opened his mouth, his face was covered by the extended arm of Dai, who'd also been glaring at the fallen Nara with noting more than a smirk on his face. "I'll take care of him Lord Hokage.. I know your dukkha sensing can find him, so just point me in the direction. No need for you to leave the meeting room until it is fully concluded. Seigetsu sighed pointing through the walls, or so it appeared and his Sharingan vanished from his eyes. Dai clinched his fist. "Alright! Gate of Opening, release!" Rushing to the direction Seigetsu pointed, he broke straight through the wall. Day Three: The Continuation Day Four: The Second Meeting Day Five: The Conclusion Day Six: Departures